The Void
by VibrantRedisDead
Summary: A strange Girl find herself in the World of Sonic thanks to a mysterious place called the Void. And a faceless man is trying to capture her, what could he want? And how did Mephiles get tied into this? Find out by reading The Void!
1. Chapter 1 Faceless

A young teenage girl departed from a long yellow school bus, crunching scattered browned leaves upon her decent. As the bus drove down the street, the girl head in the opposite direction. Soon, she took a sharp left into an alleyway. Just beyond the alleyway were the run-down parts of the city, no-one went there or knew about it, so it could be a safe-haven to avoid parents, chores, and siblings, whatever.  
The girl's sneakers scuffed to a halt in front of a large chain-link fence. She stuck several fingers through one of the holes and pulled herself up. After getting to the top, she pushed herself off, landing on her feet, and waited for the impact shock to pass. She stood up slowly and carefully, trying not to fall over. The girl looked around, making sure she wasn't followed. As she turned her head, something hit her brutally in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of her. She staggered back, clinging onto the fence, eyes closed and watering in pain. Another force-full blow knocked her down completely. She couldn't breathe. Her head soon hit cold concrete.   
She tried to yell for help, but all that escaped her lips was a pitiful cry. 

The girl awakened with a moan. Her eyes fluttered open to look into pitch black. A few stage lights turned on... _below_ her. They revealed a chain link fence, with a blank sign on it. And in front of it was a cloaked figure.  
"Welcome..." he cackled."To The Void!!!" the words appeared on the billboard as the words echoed down into the darkness of the seeming auditorium. The figure pointed a pale hand at the spot where she was. Her eyes widened as she fell onto the floor from the ceiling.  
"Oh, so you weren't upsid--... I was on the _ceiling?!?!_" The man cackled once more and pulled down the hood of his cloak. He was faceless. It looked as if someone just put a sock on this guy's head. It was snow white, and had no ears, hair, _nothing_. She gazed in shock, awe, and pity. The man seemed to be smiling, she didn't know how, but she just... felt it. The faceless man let a dark laugh escape from his lipless face.  
The girl stood up, and backed up as the man took several gliding steps towards her. She turned, and began to run, but suddenly a brick wall appeared out of thin air. She backed up, holding her nose. This was now screaming in pain. She felt the icy touch of the Faceless man on her shoulder.  
"Ahh... such bittersweet memories..." the Faceless Man said coolly. The girl shivered. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and the girl found herself one again on the floor, this time in a pure white room.

"Ugh... I hope I'm not on the ceiling again..."  
"Child... Why would you be on the ceiling?" said a woman's voice, smooth and welcoming. The girl once again stood up.  
"Do you have a name?" asked the warm voice.  
"Yep. I happen to have a first, middle and last. But remind me why I should tell a stranger?" The voice chuckled.  
"I'm the closest thing to one, then, aren't I? One cannot know more about themselves if they don't take the time to try things."  
"Oi vey, Ima talking to a fortune cookie?" she whispered to herself. The girl scratched her head, while looking up.  
"Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but how do I get out of this 'Void' place, and what is it, exactly. Oh, and It's be real useful if you could tell me whether I'm upside down or not."  
"All you have to do, is find the right door."  
"Eh... can I buy a vowel?"  
"It's one of these..." suddenly, the room elongated into a hallway, full of doors. Ech one was a different color, but every few minutes, they changed colors.  
"Ack! I was hoping for something more descriptive!" the girl yelled. "My hair is going on ends here! Oh, something else here, do you have a name? That way I can call ya for help... In a desperate situation..."  
"Of course! I have three, a first, a middle, and the last name... But mostly I'd like to be called Ayu." the voice faded on her name.   
"Hey! I wasn't finished! He-ey!!!!" she sighed. "That's it, no more playing around with strangers... And she never told me what the void was!!" the girl sighed and turned her head, she rushed towards one of the doors, blonde hair whipping behind her.  
"Heh.. Told ya number four was my lucky number." she said, as she looked into the Image of the door. She saw a city; it looked just like the one she had left, only a little different somehow. She just couldn't t grasp it... She put her foot in, and the rest of her body followed.  
She could feel jerking and stretching and pulling and cracking of bones in her body. She yelled in pain as it screamed in her skull. She must've picked the wrong door! She looked back, still being blinded by pain but groped for the door. It was impossible to see if she was groping in the right direction. As one final blinding streak of pain ripped through her body, she felt as if she were falling... 

A black hedgehog was sitting on a bench in a quiet field, nobody else was there except for a couple of young ferrets off in the far distance, playing Frisbee. The hedgehog sighed and opened the small leather-bound binder. He was flicking through the pictures inside, and stopped at about the third page. He blinked, and then looked at the sky. A quiet smirk replaced his usual frown. He seemed to stare thoughtfully into space for a while until something hit him in the back of the head.  
"Oi! Freak! That's my Frisbee stuck in your fat head!" yelled a ferret, which was waving his arms. Pictures were spread off around the ground that fell out of the album. He gathered a few of them up and brushed them off.  
"Ey! Freak has a girlfriend!" a couple more ferrets came up behind the first one.  
"Who you calling freak, punk?" said the hedgehog. His scowl returned as he took the Frisbee and snapped it in half. The ferrets behind him stared in shock. Their eyes seemed to be following something behind the black hedgehog.  
"What..?" he asked. The hedgehog turned to see what they were staring at. There was a little dot off into the distance, falling into the forest.  
The ferrets were rushing towards it to see what it was. "Oi! Fluffy! You have sixty seconds to get rid of that word!!!" said one of the ferrets as it turned its head to look back at the hedgehog. The hedgehog glared angrily as they sped off. He then bent over to pick up the rest of the photos. He brushed them off clean the best he could then carefully replaced them into the binder.


	2. Chapter 2 Splat?

_CRACK! SNAP!! Whoosh._   
A figure fell right into a pile of leaves. Three young ferrets approached it cautiously. One of them lifted a long ear off of its face. It revealed one blue eye staring back at it.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the ferret, running out of the forest, the other two high tailed it out of there after him. The rabbit girl jolted up strait screaming too.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" She jumped up and hit her head on a low branch. She clamped her hands onto of the bruise not a second after she hit it.   
"Mmm..." she moaned."Freaking giant ferrets... I must be delusional..." She stood up and walked out the forest, looking around cautiously. She slowly took her hands off of her head.  
"Was that you?" asked a dark voice.  
"AHH!!! GIANT RODENTS TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!" The girl grabbed a nearby stick and started thwacking her 'attacker' with it.  
"Hey! HEY! STOP THAT!" The black hedgehog yelled. He grabbed the stick from her and threw it back into the forest. "Now what the Hell is your problem?!"  
"_MY_ problem!? It's not my fau--... You can talk?" she asked, dumbfounded.  
"Of course I can you idiot. Haven't you figured that out by now? The IQs around here are really starting to sink lower..."  
"Oh... My... God... Okay then... I really need to get back to Cincinnati..."   
"Cincinnati..?"   
"AUGH!!!" she yelled in frustration. She grabbed her hair and pulled. Wait that wasn't hair... _I AM A HARE!!!!!!!!_ She took her ears and held the ends of them out in front of her.   
"Abut... din... Ayu..?" she let go of them and let them flop back beside her. She just stared ahead blankly. "Fudge."  
"Err... Are you okay, kid?" there was a moments silence as she turned her head to face him.  
"Should you have really asked?" she said, in a faltering voice. "I feel as if my brains about to explode. And if I were you, I wouldn't want to be the one having to pick it up all over a question you needn't ask.  
The hedgehog sighed and turned, walking over to the bench.  
"HEY! Where do you think YOU'RE going?" asked the rabbit, chasing after the hedgehog.  
"I'm not going to waste my time with a single digit IQ rabbit." He said, continuing.  
"I am NOT stupid! I'm just going through a bit of a culture shock, here. " she pouted. "Hey, who's this?" she asked. She had found a photo on the ground of the hedgehog with a human.  
"Nobody"   
"That looks like you... And that sorta looks like me! Well, before I came here anyway." The hedgehog stopped.  
"What d'you mean?" He said, turning to look. As he saw it, he snatched the picture away from the girl and put it into the binder on the bench.  
"D'you suppose I'm still in The Void?" She asked him.  
"The what?"  
"Ya know, perhaps getting back to The Void and trying all those doors is the only way back to my home... I just hope I don't have to face that faceless freak again..."  
"Okay, just one question, what the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?" The girl stared blankly at him.  
"I unno, what the Void is, exactly. But all I know, is I need to avoid the faceless guy, and stick with the chick in that white room... Err... Hallway. Yeah..."  
The hedgehog rolled his eyes. He held up a red colored emerald.  
"Hey, that's huge!! Can I see it?" She reached up and touched the emerald as he shouted;  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" 

"Ugh... I feel awful... I'm never touching that thing again!!" said the rabbit.  
"Whaaat?!?! You followed me in!?!?"  
"Well, well, do we have a hitchhiker?" asked a sleek, sexy sounding voice. A Bat appeared out of nowhere and looked the rabbit in the eyes as she walked past her.  
"Names Rouge, what's yours?" she said, stopping her pacing.  
"Uh... You can call me Kat." said the Rabbit quietly.  
Rouge chuckled abit. "Mr. Dark next to you is Shadow... So, what brings you here?"  
"uh..." Kat said as she looked around. It seemed they were in an old warehouse that had been fixed up with high-tech computers and objects. "The Void, did, I guess."  
"What's with you and that little fantasy place of yours?" asked Shadow.   
"It's not fantasy, its REAL! I swear! I bet you wouldn't believe it even if you ended up there too, and I bet you'll think the faceless freak is just a mannequin or something! Don't blame me if he decides to take YOUR memory!" She shouted angrily. She turned around and stomped off.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" said Rouge, worried.  
"I'm going to find a way to get to the void and go back home!" She said, swinging open the door. She closed her eyes and continued, but realized she was being held back. She turned her head to see Shadow holding her arm back.  
"Let go of me!!!"  
"Look before you plummet will you?"  
"Plummet..?" she turned and gasped as she looked out the door. "Oh my god we're FLYING?!?!" she yelled. She was looking down to see clouds and green. She looked up to see just sky.  
"How can you make houses FLY?!?!?" she yelled.  
"It's not a house; it's one of eggmans old abandoned ships."   
"Pffft!!! Eggman? He sounds totally harmless! More like a comedian, if you ask me!" Rouge and Shadow exchanged glances.  
"He's far from it. He's been doing allot of damage around here, and it's usually that blue hedgehog who stops him."  
"Blue hedgehog? Never seen one of those before! I think it would be pretty cool! Wouldn't you?" She asked shadow. He turned his head and scowled.  
"What'd I say?" she asked. Rouge sighed.  
"We've got allot of work to do..."


	3. Chapter 3 A bluer side to the story

A blue hedgehog was cruising at about 510 MPH.  
"Oh Sooonic!!" cried a cutesy voice. Sonic skidded to a halt, nearly running the poor gal over.  
"What's up Amy? Said sonic, in a rush as always. Amy pointed to a pair of elegant wedding gowns.  
"Which one do you think I'd look prettier in?" Sonic Sighed.  
"Don't you think you're a bit young, Amy?"  
"It doesn't hurt to plan ahead!" said Amy, in a sing-songy voice.   
"Fine, the one on the left..."  
"Oh! I was thinking-"  
"Sonic! Sonic, I found...!"  
"Miles Prower, it is VERY rude to interrupt!" Amy said, marning him.   
"Sorry Amy, but what Tails has to say is probably really important."   
"Uh, I guess. Err, yeah! I think I saw something falling in the sky, but Shadow got there before me... And I didn't want to get hurt... But more importantly, Shadow was at the park earlier. What do you think?"   
"I think... You've spent too much time in your workshop. You're seeing things! Shadow wouldn't go to the park if his life depended on It." stated Amy in a mater of fact way.  
"I hate to say it, Tails, but Amy's probably right."  
"But I've got it on tape!" Everyone was silent.  
"Let us see it then!" said Amy. Tails sighed and pulled out the camera. Amy looked over Tails shoulder. Soon Sonic joined them.  
"Why were you recording this? Black mail? Oh! Hahaha... He got hit with a--..."  
"Shush! I'm trying to watch! Oh, it stopped."  
"I ran out of film, but he used chaos control to take them somewhere. Probably their base."  
"And it survived that fall?"  
"yep."   
"Well, lets see what this is all about!" exclaimed Sonic.  
"But wont Shadow kill us for--..."  
"You mean I can come too, Sonic?" Said Amy, eyes sparkling.  
"Uh..." Sonic sped off, avoiding the question. Amy raised her hammer to Tails.  
"Okay, okay! I'll let you come, just this once!" he yelled, covering his head with his arms.  
"Thank you!" she smiled and chased after sonic.  
"Wait for me!!!" 

The X-tornado was flying towards the northeast.  
"Tails, I have two questions, how do you know where their base is, and why is Amy here?" asked Knuckles.  
"Rouge has a my space." Tails handed Knuckles a laptop.  
"Aren't you a bit young...? Ohhoho!!!"  
"Pervert..."   
"And Amy _insisted_ she come along for the benefit of my life... I mean success... SUCESS!!!" he added tearfully.  
"We're there!" said Sonic.  
"How'd you know?" Sonic pointed to Shadow's symbol on the side, next to a thick layer of fresh paint.  
"Oh."   
"You guys go on in, I'll find a place to park." said Tails. Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles slipped inside while Tails flew up top.  
"I'm thinking the couch should go here, in front of the widescreen..." said a familiar feminine voice.  
"Whatever." replied another voice of a familiar hedgehog. Shadow was flipping through a photo album.  
"Hey Shadow, what's this all about?"  
"Rouge's redecorating the place, oh blind blue one." said Shadow, undisturbed my their entrance.  
"I wonder why." retorted Amy.  
"No, no... At the park. Tails said he saw you and somebody down there." Shadow looked up from the album.  
"If it's a fight you want, I suggest we do it now. Rouge was about to paint..." said Shadow, jumping up.  
"Settle down, I just want to know what's going on."  
"Settle down? You don't even knock, you come in, and then criticize my living space?"  
"Our!" added Rouge.  
"Whatever. There's nothing here so turn around and leave!"  
"Okay okay, just after you answer some of my questions."  
"GET THE HECK OUTTA MY BASE!!!!!!"  
"Why keep her a secret? They already know."  
"Keep who a secret?" piped up a voice. A yellow rabbit covered in splotches of grey paint came halfway down the steps, holding Tail's hand, which was eating a cookie.  
"This little guy was about to land on the fresh paint... But he realized it and landed somewhere else. I told him I did your symbol and he complimented me on my job. I gave him a cookie." Tails' tails were wagging happily, paying no mind he was in the presence of a grumpy hedgy.  
"Do your friends want something to eat?" she said, sweetly, sending a dazzling smile in their direction. Shadow sputtered and Rouge giggled.  
"We sure do!" said Knuckles. Shadow glared at him, and so did Sonic. "Whaaat?"


	4. Chapter 4 Yet another reunion

Kat returned to the scene, but this time without grey splotches on her face and hands. An assortment of cookies and fruit lay on the table. She looked around at the bunch; it must be odd indeed for shadow, having his enemies/rivals sitting before him as if they were house guests. Actually, he seemed to be taking it quite well. She only caught him twice giving Sonic challenging glares, but Sonic always returned with his tongue sticking out. It wasn't pretty, let me tell you.

"So do you like it?" Kat asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Like what?" said Sonic, taking another chunk out of his apple.

"Being blue." she said simply. There was silence again.

"I guess, why?"

"I've never seen someone blue before. I mean, there are other animals at home that are red and orange and pink... But never blue. The only thinks blue at my home are dragon flies and smurfs."

"What are smurfs?"

"Cartoons..."

"I bet this is more Jargon about that Void place of yours… " said Shadow.

"Is _NOT" _she said angrily.

"What Void place?" asked Amy. Tails listened intently too.

Kat began to tell the story of how she came to be Kat the Rabbit. When she finished, she looked around the room once more.

"I think the faceless man is still looking for me. And… Ayu has been giving me information. Apparently he can appear as those whose memory he stole. I don't know why the faceless freak wants me, but one things for sure; I want to keep as far away from his as possible. I don't think he wanted to kill me, or he would've done more then put a wall there to bash my face in." Kat smiled at the young fox who was stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies.

"Suddenly the base shook violently. Rouge instinctively clung to Knuckles, who blushed immediately. As soon as it stopped for a second, shadow bolted out of the room.

"Hey, he's not going to fight by himself!" Sonic soon went after him. And after Sonic went knuckles and Amy. Tails started to go after rouge did, but he hesitated and turned his head to look at Kat.

"Do you think you can stay here, or do you want to come with us?" he asked.

"I'll be alright."

"Okay!" Then tails ran off after the others.

"What a cute kid…" Kat said, lying down on the couch. She wished she could fight. Oh well. She sprawled out on the couch, waiting for their return. She eventually fell into a light sleep, waiting for the battle to be over.

"So… sad…" Kat woke up with a start.

"Huh?" Kat sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Shadow standing in the corner of the room. His head was bent over, looking at the floor so she couldn't see his face.

"I'm so sad, Kat, so lonely… Will you be with me…?" Kat seemed shocked.

"Oh! Uh… Weren't you supposed to with the others, fighting?" he laughed a little.

"I came back… To check on you…"

"Oh! That was real sweet of you. Maybe you should go back to help the others. See? I'm fine. I'll come with you, if you want." said Kat, close enough to hear his breath. She put one of her hands on his left shoulder.

"That…" He looked up, eyes still closed. "Would be _perfect_." His eyes shot open, Kat stared into his green vivid eyes. She let go of his shoulder.

"Y-you're not Shadow!" She staggered backwards. The fake Shadow reached out his hand, snatching hers in a startlingly firm grip. Kat found it was hard to move. In fact, the only thing she could do was breath. She struggled to move, but she seemed to be bound in place. Her entire body went limp as the fake Shadow pulled her closer.

Suddenly the Real Shadow came skidding in the doorway.

"Kat…? Mephiles! What the..."

Mephiles Smiled evilly. "Finders keepers." he laughed again. "You didn't believe her, you imbecile."

"Maybe,.. then.." Shadow was cut off from thinking aloud.

"Maybe? You don't have time to think about these things. You never have time for other people… Do you?"

Shadow raced towards the two as Mephiles raised one of his hands. Suddenly the two disappeared as Shadow's Chaos spear only went through a few walls. Shadow stared blankly ahead to see a destroyed toilet, it's liquid leaking all over the floor. He seemed to stare ahead for a while, until Sonic appeared on the steps moments later, along with his everyone else behind him.

"I'm not painting that.." said Rouge. "I'm going to go call a plumber…"

"I can fix it.. We just have to go to Aboves and buy a toilet..." said Knuckles.

"What's wrong, buddy? Where's Kat?" There was silence once again.

"Wow, he hasn't yelled at you for calling him Buddy yet. Something must be upsetting him."

"…Mephiles…" Shadow muttered, fists clenching. There were several gasps, and Sonic put his hand on his chest and gulped.

"Err… Did he take her?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"Where?" asked Tails. The answer hung in the air like a bad joke.

"The Void."


	5. Chapter 5 Bittersweet Anwsers

Kat once again felt sick. She flexed her hands to make sure she could move again. She tried her arms, but the binds at her wrists burnt into her skin. Her Arms were bound to the wall (the same one that she busted her nose on), as were her feet. Kat opened her eyes to see Mephiles watching her as he sat in a metal fold up chair. She quickly reshut her eyes.

"Saw that." he said coolly. Kat let her eyes re-open as she heard the chair scrape along the floor. The room was entirely black, no lights. So all she could tell was that only Mephiles was visible.

"So, what do you want?" she asked.

"Honestly, you couldn't say anything original?" he tsked as he paced in front of her. "What I want… Shouldn't concern you, for now." He muttered for now so she could barely hear him. "All you have to do is stick to the script."

"Nah, I like to make it up as I go along. So we're back at the Void, huh?" Mephiles paused and nodded, then continued.

"So, are you that Faceless guy from before? Cause if you are, I have to ask you a couple questions." Mephiles stopped, green eyes staring into hers.

"Even if they are not my questions to answer, I will see what I can do until Het gets back." Replied Mephiles. Kat smiled weakly, her quiet thank you.

"What is the Void?" she asked, beginning the trivia.

"A place where only few may dwell. They say that those have to be immortal, but that is not entirely true." Kat pondered over his answer and continued to the next question.

"Who is that faceless guy?"

"Het Doiv, a great and powerful being capable of stealing memories and sometimes even replacing them with more pleasant or painful ones. He can manipulate what they see and feel, and take on forms of his previous victims." Kat was silent once more.

"Who are you?" Mephiles seemed surprised by the question.

"Mephiles the Dark, Third in command and power of Het"

"Who is Ayu?"

"Nobody knows what Ayu is, exactly. Nobody has ever seen her. But the great Ayu is a rival of Het, she controls dimension gates and is with those good of heart, being their conscience. But nobody controls us, those who come here… We choose where we go, controlling when and how. But you…" something stopped Mephiles. "Ask another question."

"How did you get to look like Shadow?"

"I… Had a previous encounter with him. Like Het, I was faceless. Formless, in fact. I felt as an outcast. Het, seeing that I could prove to be very useful, gave me a form of my own, sort of. I played as looking like Shadow, but was unsuccessful as having people recognizing me. I have several forms now. The one that looks like shadow, the actual me, and my original, liquid like stage." They were both silent. Kat still felt the burning of the leather in her wrists, but those weren't what brought tears to her eyes.

"I can't imagine…What I'd feel like with no face… But, sometimes I just wish I didn't exist. I wish sometimes, nobody had a face so that people wouldn't be able to point at each other and laugh about stupid things like this."

"I thought I told you to watch the girl, not bring her to tears, Mephiles." said a dark voice. Kat's eyes shot open and she saw the faceless man, Mephiles had disappeared.

Shadow paced angrily, wondering on how he could possibly get to the Void. An attempt at chaos control could wipe the trail clean, and leave no other possible way to find the place. Shadow glared angrily at the clock. Time was going slower than he thought possible. It felt like weeks since Mephiles left. Rouge sat in an armchair, watching in fascination.

"I haven't ever seen you so fumed before. Perhaps if you sleep you'll feel more refreshed?" Shadow glared at Rouge then glanced at the clock once again.

"You know Mephiles wouldn't do anything to hurt her, you'd totally kick his butt twice as hard as the first time." said Sonic, hoping to make him lighten up a bit.

"Either that or I'll take it out on you guys for not getting up off your asses and helping me. Your words aren't the least bit helpful." He spat.

"Fine, buddy, but don't blame me if you don't have anyone to bother while we're gone." Knuckles glared at Sonic.

"Gee, thanks. I'll remember you put our lives on the line when it's your birthday. I'll just give you a couple of gym socks and a punch in the face…" Sonic sighed.

"Maybe we could help him! I could invent something and try to locate where she is. We'll need a DNA sample first though, and a few more chaos emeralds. We'll probably need all seven to find The Void."

"Suck up…" muttered Sonic. "Okay, if we find the chaos emeralds, we should….. Dude." Sonic was staring at a doorway behind Shadow.

"Wow, Rouge! I had no Idea you had such artistic talent."

"Why thank y-.. I didn't do any painting yet."

"Oh really, what's that, then?" Sonic said pointing at the door.

"I don't see anything." said Rouge.

"Well… I see what Sonic's pointing at…" Knuckles leaned over to whisper something into Sonic's ear. Amy gasped.

"Liar! He can't see it!" Shadow rolled his eyes and finally turned to see what it was. Sonic was right. What he saw, was a swirling vortex.

"That's just convenient." Shadow said. "Something only Sonic and I can see…"

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, pal. C'mon!"

"Sonic, wait!!!" Sonic disappeared into the vortex. "Idiot."

"Ohhhh! Sonic!!!" to Amy, it looked like Sonic just ran into the door and disappeared.

"I guess I better go after him…" sighed Shadow. He skated right into the vortex. He was waiting to feel pain, as he collided to where the door should be. Suddenly his ears popped and he covered up one of them, eyes shut. When he opened them, he saw he was standing up in a white room. He looked down to see sonic on the floor, gasping and breathing in ragged gasps.

"What… Was _that_?" asked Sonic between breaths.

"That was karma, you imbecile. You don't go running into random portals just because they pop up." said Shadow coolly. Sonic eventually stood up. Sonic nearly jumped sky-high when a voice spoke.

"State your names… And your business." said a woman's voice. She seemed warm and inviting.

"Shadow the hedgehog… And my business is none of yours."

"Sonic the hedgehog… living past this little event. So... eh... Where are we?" There was a girlish laugh. She also continued to laugh a bit while she said the following;

"Welcome… Welcome to the Void, boys."


	6. Chapter 6 Dangerous Toys

"So… This is the Void. Is Kat here?" Asked Shadow.

"Kat……?" asked the voice.

"Ya know, cutesy little gal. Makes mean chocolate chip cookies." said Sonic. Shadow glared at him.

"Just tryin' to help, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy."

"Ah! The girl who missed the door? She's this 'Kat'?"

"Yes! So 'ya saw her?"

"I have... But I believe Het Diov has her. If you plan on finding her, I suggest you act quickly. I take it you are friends of hers?"

"You could say that. Now, how do we get out of here and find her?" Sonic looked around to see no doors.

"You'll be needing these first." Suddenly a little display stand appeared in the middle of the room. On it were a pair of communicator watches.

"Neat!" Sonic took one and put it on.

"What are these for?"

"I've always wanted to play secret mission." Sonic sighed and Shadow froze, watch only half way on his hand.

"Ma'am, we are not here for you entertainment."

"Oh, it's just one of those while we're at it things…" She muttered as a white door appeared in front of them. "This should take you to his dwelling place. It's pretty big, so try not to get lost. I can't say she's there though. Oh yeah, and watch out for booby traps."

"Sonic'll be caught instantly….. We'll be fine." Said Shadow as he opened the door. Suddenly he and Sonic were surrounded in black.

"What the heck!?!?" Said Sonic in surprise. Sonic was upside down, standing on the ceiling. Or vise versa. Sonic gawked at Shadow.

"Well, this is mildly bizarre." said Shadow, un moved by this event. "Come on." Shadow skated forward, full speed. Soon Sonic caught up to him. Moments later, though, Shadow skidded to a halt.

"What the heck!?" Sonic ran right into the fence.

"Boob trap…" Shadow muttered. Sonic was on his butt, scratching his head.

Shadow continued to go along side the fence, but tripped over lights.

"Shit!" Shadow sighed. He stood up, but not a second later he fell ontop of Sonic.

"Ack! Geroff me!!" Yelled Sonic, his words echoing into the darkness. Shadow once again stood up. Sonic jumped up too, looking at the never ending fence.

"Well, I guess we have to turn around."

"Oh no we don't.. Chaos Spe—" Shadow was interrupted.

"What are _you _two doing here?"

"Silver?" Sonic said in surprise. Silver approached them out of the darkness.

"Yeah.. This portal appeared and…"

"You didn't… You two are IDIOTS!!!"

"But I'm your idiot…………….. Buddy."

"DAMMIT!!!" Shadow lunged at Sonic. Silver watched the two fight, amused.

"Blaze went missing." The two paused. Then Shadow gave sonic one last blow to the face, then looked at Silver.

"Amy and Rouge too." Sonic sprang up, wiping blood off his face.

"What?! We gotta go find em'! C'mon!"

"Fine… Chaos SPEAR!" he blasted a hole in the fence, missing silver my a millimeter.

"Watch it!" Silver spat, hand on his chest fluff.


	7. Chapter 7 Millions of shades of white

"What did you do with Mephiles?!" Kat yelled, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Why? You shouldn't care about such an _inferior_ being."

"Oh you are really trying to be a pet-peeve, aren't you? Honestly you can't stand yourself? You're always putting yourself above others…!" Het put his finger under her chin and pushed up hard. Kat felt as if she bit the end off of her tongue. Her eyes watered once again. Kat hesitantly swallowed the iron tasting liquid.

"So talkative…" Het raised a clammy pale hand to her forehead, and she was once again out like a light.

"Mephiles." He reappeared. "Take her." The binds dissapeared, and she slumped to the floor.

"Where?"

"Wherever those blasted hedgehogs won't find her! Unless you are to stupid to have realized their arrival?!" Mephiles angrily looked at Kat and they both dissapeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was far ahead of the other two, not wasting any of his time.

"Don't lag behind…" he growled. Suddenly there were several small beeps. They were coming from the communicator watches. Shadow flipped his open.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sending some maps and information your way. Also, I'm sending another watch for your friend. Need anything else?"

"Yeah! Send us some chili dogs. I'm starving!"

"Use your own communicator."

"But the only thing I can do is play this one game…"

"Lemme see!" Sonic flipped his open. "How d'you play?"

"IDIOTS!!! That's not a game it's a freaking radar!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Woah!" Shadow glanced at it and thrust Sonic's arm back at him.

"Don't remove your eyes from that thing or so help me…" Suddenly a watch and several pieces of paper appeared above them.

"What?!" Silver yelped in surprise as they 'fell' up. Sonic and Silver were rubbing their heads in pain. Shadow warily stood up.

"Come on." Shadow sped off again.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled. "Take a right! No your other right!" Shadow scowled and did as he directed.

"Oh crap!" Shadow nearly ran into a door that just appeared.

"According to this, the door either sends you to a different dimension or some sort of impossibly long hallway. It depends on who opens it."

"We should do rock paper scissors…" muttered Sonic.

"Forget you two!" Shadow opened the door and stepped in.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Sonic said sarcastically as the other two stepped into the hallway too.

"Gah! You!!!" Sonic leapt in and pointed at Mephiles.

"Hey! What did you do with Amy?!" Sonic charged at Mephiles who simply stepped aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean you didn't…"

"There are millions of Het's minions. I can't say they didn't take them." Sonic turned dumb founded.

"Millions…?"


	8. Chapter 8 Phantom Freaks

"What is that?"

"It's a rabbit…"

"I knew that… It's kind of cute."

"I think it's waking up." Kat's eyes reopened themselves and soaked in their surroundings. There were two teenaged kids, one wore dark clothing and the other wore a strange red hat.

"Gwah!" Kat bolted up. She looked around once more. There were space posters all over. She looked back down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm still a rabbit. Hey, neither of you would know about where I am or anything, would you?" The girl seemed surprised, but answered.

"Amity park, why?" Kat crossed her eyes.

"I've changed worlds again…" The boy with the hat spoke.

"I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley."

"And I'm Sam Manson," added the girl, still feeling awkward by a talking animal.

"I'm Kat. Mind if I take a look around?" Sam and Tucker exchanged glances.

"That's probably not the best idea, since one, we don't own the place, and two; you could be mistaken as a ghost."

"Who's a ghost? I haven't sensed one all day." A black haired boy entered the room. "Oh. Hey little fella!"

"I'm not little. Now, everyone knows ghost don't exist. Who are you people trying to fool?" The boy seemed taken aback.

"Of course they exist. The place is full of 'em."

"R-i-ight. Fairies and smurfs too?

"Smurfs?" Suddenly a vortex appeared in the middle of the room. A faceless stepped out of it and grabbed Sam.

"HEY! You leave her alone!" Kat lunged at the faceless, but she passed right through it. "okay. I deem this feeling impossible to shake off…" she mumbled before she crashed into the wall.

"Going ghost!"

"Going—gwah! Hey! No way!!!" Kat turned to see that the boy had turned into a ghost.

"Danny, help me!!" Danny tried to punch his head, but he dodged it and disappeared into the vortex. Danny went back to his human form.

"Hey! He took her to the Void! Come on Danny, we can get there and Save her! We just need to access Chaos Control or a portal of some sort!" Kat dashed downstairs at surprising speed.

"Wait!" Danny yelled. Kat skidded to a stop just past the living room. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"The ghost… He took Maddie." A few moments later, Danny rejoined Kat and Tucker (who finally caught up.).

"Now I'm madder… They took my mom, too."

"We'll find her too—"Kat was interrupted at a Man came in without knocking.

"Vlad?"

"I… Want to help too…" He muttered. Clearly he wasn't too happy.

"Well, c'mon then!"

"Go to the basement…"

Kat rushed through a door and down stairs. By the time the rest of them got down there, Kat was hopping, one foot to another.

"Wow! This reminds me of Shadow's base! 'Cept his was a tad bit cleaner."

"Shadow? Who's that?" asked Tucker as Danny pushed buttons.

"Oh! He's the ultimate life-form. He's a hedgehog and he acts kind of dark. I don't mind at all though." Said Kat, smiling at him.

"Ultimate life form, huuh? Does he do requests?"

"What?"

"Can it, Vlad." Said Danny, as Tucker had a gun aimed at him.

"Oh, cool! Can I see?"

"Guns aren't for little girls…"

"Freak." Kat kicked him in the shin and Tucker dropped the gun. Kat caught it neatly.

"Stop it, you two." Said Danny as the portal opened.

"She started it…" Kat stuck her tongue out and started aiming at things around the room.

"Huh. That's weird. It's supposed to be green…" Instead it was a few shades of lavender.

"Oh! That means the portal to the void's been opened! Come on!!" Kat dragged Danny in by grabbing his hand.

"You next." Said Vlad as Danny and Kat disappeared.

"Me? Are you nuts? There's no way—, " Vlad grabbed Tucker by the shirt and tossed him in. He then followed.


	9. Chapter 9 Deadly Comments

Kat had the strange sensation of floating in jell-o, then felt solid ground under her feet once again.

"E-everyone okay?" asked Kat, seeing she was in a long hallway.

"Mostly… Urk! I feel… really sick." muttered Danny, holding his stomack.

"Your just lucky us Foleys have strong stomacks." said Tucker. Vlad popped up, and his face looked slightly pale, but he didn't whine about anything.

"We're back in the void! I need to find Mephiles and make sure Het didn't do anything to him… He went missing before I went unconscious. After we fing your friends first. though. Gotta make sure your friends are okay so Het doesn't hurt them too!' Vlad tapped Kat's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're still holding Danny's hand."

"Aheh… Eh.. Oops! Sorry Danny!" Kat blushed and freed his hand from her death grip.

"Let's try this way first. Think ya can keep up?"

"I think we can do more than that." Tucker said.

"Alrighty then!" Kat sped off.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're going to fast…" Kat sighed and waited for everyone to catch up. then the group continued to walk on. There was an unearthly silence until Kat's ears twitched.

"Tell me where she is before I rip that smile off of your face you—"

"C'mon! No need to be so violent…"

"You're next you…" Kat smiled broadly. "We need to go faster."

"Wait! What are those voices?"

"What voices? I don't hear any voices, no idea what you're talking about. I don't-."

"Tucker! Just listen, okay?" as they walked on, Kat was getting ancy. The threats were getting louder. Finally they were close enough to see three hedgehogs. One was holding another one of them up by the throat.

Kat squealed and rushed towards the one that was holding the other by the throuaght. He dropped him as Kat managed a perfect glomp.

When Danny and the rest managed to finally get up to the group of hedgehogs, they found her clinging onto a black and red one. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I found you! Oh, and Mephie! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Kat ran over and hugged a confused Mephiles.

"Mephie…?"

"I thought Het did something terrible to you! I was so worried." Shadow had silently raised his hand to the spot where she had kissed him, blushing, as she said this to Mephiles.

"I'm glad we're back together." she said, letting go of Mephiles.

"Danny, Tucker, Vlad, I'd like you to meet Sonic, Shadow, and Mephiles… And some guy I don't know." Silver blushed.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog…"

"Um. Okay. Hi Silver!" Kat said cheerfully.

"Okay… Hi, I'm Danny. This is Tucker, and this is Vlad. Some faceless ghost came and kidnapped my Mom, and Sam."

"Like a boom boo?"

"boom boo?"

"Boo berry cereal!" Kat got confused looks from both groups. "Ghost busters? Something! Gosh, cut me some slack, here, will you?"

"Say, you two make a cute couple."

"Tucker!"

"Say, Kat, can I borrow that gun you're holding?"

"Sure, Shad, watcha-." suddenly Shadow pulled the trigger and Tucker was covered in green goop.

"Dang! Who sticks this crap in a gun? It's useless! Does anyone have a real gun?"

"It's real, but it's used to fight ghosts," muttered Danny.

"Oh it's real alright. Real crappy." Shadow tossed the gun to Tucker, who was still covered in goop. Tucker was aiming for the Hedgehog as he turned, but Danny smacked him in the back of the head.


	10. Chapter 10 Hiding and seeking

Tucker shook himself of the goop, as everyone wondered what to do next.

"Let's start looking in doors!" exclaimed Kat. She rushed towards one and wrenched it open. She then immediately closed it.

"Lions…" she muttered, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"I'll check this one." Tucker opened one. "This one's going to need a full-scale inspection."

"Why?" Danny went over to check it out."

"Oh yeah…" Silver and Sonic joined them.

"Eh, not my type. I'm going to go check out a few other doors." said Sonic.

"What d'you-. Amazon Cat-women? You could do better than that. Besides, this is adult material." said Vlad.

"Move it. Like we need any procrastinators around here." growled Shadow.

"Ah! Say, do you do requests?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Said Danny, grabbing onto Vlad's ear and dragging him off to look through more doors. Shadow leaned against the wall.

"Now, where's Mephiles? I don't need him pulling anymore-! TRICKS! That sneaking little… Kat's gone too!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Mephiles! Where are we going?" said Kat as the group got smaller and smaller. "Is it going to be fun?" Kat giggled.

"What? No! I mean, yes! Lot's of fun. We're going to play hide and seek. And you don't want to be found by anyone but me, _EVER_." Kat giggled again.

"What?"

"Why are you always kidnapping me? Do you like me?"

"No! Now go and Hid, will you?" Mephiles let go of Kat's hand and shoved her. She stumbled forward, and looked back to see Mephiles was returning to the group.

"He's such a funny guy… Dragging me off somewhere and…" Kat gasped. "He can't admit his feelings! That's _terrible!_ I have to help him…" Kat ran off and chose a random door.

----------------------------------------------------

"Mephiles!" Mephiles jumped. "Hey buddy!" he said it loud and obvious. "Now listen here, punk. She may like you and all, but that doesn't mean you're safe. If you value your life, you will tell me where she is." growled Shadow.

"I don't know where she went."

"What?!"

"I told her we were playing hide and seek." Mephiles Smirked.

"_AND SHE BELIEVED THAT?!"_ spat Shadow.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Sonic came over to check it out.

"Mephiles told… Not again!!!" Mephiles had once again disappeared.

"What?! You lost her again!?" Sonic accused.

"Kat's missing?" asked Danny. "We have to find her, she knows more about this place and Het's plans than any of us."

"Fine, Danny and Sonic, Vlad and Tucker, Silver and me. We're splitting up.

"Why can't I be with you, buddy?" Shadow's ear twitched in annoyance.

"I'm putting us into groups based on their _annoying me_ level. Now quit stalling and let's go!" Shadow skated away from the others.

"Wow, Shadow. I'm surprised you picked me. Does that mean we're friends?"

"Second thought. Go help Vlad and Tucker." Silver looked as if his heart was broken. He stopped running.

"Uh… Okay." he mumbled. He turned around, running back to Vlad and Tucker.


	11. Chapter 11 Fetch!

Kat sat up warily. She was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. There were several snaps of twigs. Kat sprung up, one of her ears accidentally flopped over her eye. She replaced it, still looking around cautiously.

"Waugh!" a little boy ran into the clearing, and moments later, her too.

"Oof!" Kat was back on the ground, little boy sitting on her. He had a cutesy little tail, and his hair was tied up in a blue bow.

"Augh! F-fox fire!" the boy jumped off of her, a little blue flame sputtered up but immediately flickered out.

"Get back here you! I'm going to kill ya!" a tall man came out of the bushes too. He had long, silver hair, and Doggy ears. He had a huge sword unsheathed, he charged after the little fox kid.

"No!" Kat lunged forward, and grabbed the boy out of the way. Her eyes were closed, but the boy's were wide in shock.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" the tall man fell face first into the ground. Kat dropped the boy and grabbed a nearby stick. She walked over to Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare touch this little boy again!" Kat thwacked him in the back of the head with it so hard, that it broke in half. The man leapt up, anger in his eyes.

"Inuyasha! Leave her alone!" a girl in a school uniform appeared. Two more people came out after her. One was a man, hair in a little ponytail, and the woman had an overly-sized boomerang.

"Who's this?" asked the man in a ponytail.

"Kat. Now—…" Suddenly a faceless ran into the opening. He grabbed the fox-boy and disappeared. Another faceless came in too. He ran after the girl in the school uniform. Kat got there before him and started thwacking him in the head repeatedly.

"You -thwack- leave thwack her thwack alone!"

"Move!" Kat turned to look at Inuyasha He had his sword up in the air, ready to strike. The faceless grabbed the girl as Kat did this.

"Kagome!" he said, as they both disappeared with a pop.

"You… Didn't move!!!" His sword hit the ground and Kat felt herself being blown backwards. She went through several trees, and then smacked into a really big one. She slid down in onto all fours, shaking in pain. Then she blacked out completely.

-------------

sorry about the short chapter, XP


	12. Chapter 12 Just Visiting

Danny and Sonic appeared in a living room. A grey tom cat was sitting in a chair, face in hands. There were several pieces of paper lying on the floor.

"Hey, you haven't seen a yellow rabbit around here, have you?" The cat looked up solemnly and shook it's head. He was surprised to see a swirling vortex behind the boy and hedgehog. The cat held up one of the papers.

Missin

Jerry

please call 555-5555 if found.

There was a poorly drawn mouse on it. Danny took it from him, and studied it.

"We'll find him for you. You stay here and remain hidden, okay?" Danny said, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket. The cat smiled weakly as the boys went back into the portal.

---------------------

Tucker, Vlad, and Silver reappeared in a bedroom, an empty fishbowl was on the bed. A ten year old boy came into the room.

"What are you doing here? And what did you do with Cosmo and Wanda?" he said accusingly.

"We didn't touch anything. We were wondering if maybe you saw a little yellow rabbit? Kind of like Silver here… But a girl, and has better fashion sense." Silver glared at Tucker.

"No."

"People are missing from everywhere… What could he be up to?"

"Who?"

"Uh, sorry kid. We have to go. We'll see if we can find your friends too…" sadi Tucker as he leaped back in the Vortex.

"Wait!" the kid yelled as the other two went after him.

-------------------

Kat felt the fluffy comfort of a pillow under her pounding head. Her eyes reluctantly opened to see a ceiling fan lazily turn. She watched it for a while, breathing in dusty air. She finally sat up, blinking thoughtfully. She breathed in deeply, smelling dust and lingering smell of old medicines. She sneezed.

She got up, and walked over to the door. There was whirring and it slid open, the door locked open with a satisfying click. She looked around, walking out into the hallway. She adventured down it, looking at all the dusty old doors. The windows were so piled up with it, you couldn't see through them. Some of the dust was being sucked in through the recently turned on air vents.

You could easily tell that this place had once been great and beautiful. Gleaming silver and steel walls… Kat stopped, jaw slightly un-hinged. There was a splotch of red on the wall, and it ran abit across the floor. She pursed her lips and avoided it. She continued on, sneezing again once in a while from the stirring dust. She stopped at a pair o double doors, SECURITY was printed on them. Kat opened them and walked inside. She wandered through the darkness. She eventually stumbled across the light switch. The screens flickered to life, and a soft hum began.

A picture of Shadow in black and white showed up on the screen. It then went to color and began to play.

-----------------------------------------

Kat was now on her back on the floor. Her eyes were swimming with tears from sadness and pain. She had tripped over the chair when trying to get away from the horrifying images being played. There was a frozen picture of a girl on the big screen, her blue dress was stained with blood.

"Oh…" she closed her eyes and gulped.


	13. Chapter 13 Dramatics

Shadow appeared in a clearing. Three people were sitting around, one was a man with dog ears, another had his hair in a ponytail, and the third had a huge boomerang.

"I don't want to interrupt your tea party, girls, but I have some questions to ask you." Inuyasha sat up, ears perking up in alert. The man then leapt up, unsheathing a gigantic sword.

"You're going to pay for that, demon!" Inuyasha charged at him. Shadow stood calmly, smirking. He caught the sword between his hands.

"Oh, I see… You're a dog-boy… Not a girl. Oh well." Shadow flung Inuysha behind him, along with his sword.

"Now will you answer my questions?" he asked, looking at the other two, who's mouths were open in shock.

-------------------------

"…And then this hedgehog, sort of like you, came and took her. He said something about an Ark."

"So that's where he took her." Shadow stood up, a chaos emerald in his hand.

"What about our friends?"

"I have no business with them. Nor do I care." Shadow growled. "Now if you'll excuse me… CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared, leaving a pair of upset people behind, as well as an aching Inuyasha.

-------------------------

Kat was gazing down at the Earth through a huge window. She'd never seen earth like this before. There was a yellow flash that interrupted her gazing. She turned to look behind her.

"Meph- Shadow!" Kat's eyes flooded with tears. "Shadow I'm so sorry!" Kat ran and hugged him harder than before. He blushed.

"I—can't breath." Kat stepped back, letting him go. She looked at him for a while.

"Now, what did you do?" he asked. Kat started all out sobbing, and hugged him again. "Uh, okay… I'm going to need you to stop the water-works for a bit." Kat stopped crying and sniffled.

"Okay." Shadow opened his watch/communicator.

"Sonic, Silver…" Their faces appeared on the screen, as well as Danny's. They were back in the hallway.

-----------------

"Good timing. Say, what's wrong, Kat?" said Sonic.

"Mephiles didn't hurt you, did he?" said Danny, his eyes turning green. Kat looked pitiful, her hair was a mess, and her face was flushed, not to mention the fact that she was clinging to Shadow as if her life depended on it.

"N-no." she said, smiling weakly.

"We're probably going to need a minute or two. Look for the others, whatever. Keep on task. And stick together from now on. I don't want to look for your sorry bums when we get back." the screen went black, Shadow had turned it off.

"You heard the hedgehog. Now let's go!" said Sonic, still with plenty of energy. Suddenly Tucker and Vlad came out of a door, lipstick marks all over their faces.

"Where did.. You went without me!?" cried Danny.

"That's besides the point. Shadow found Kat-."

"Good, now we can find Maddie."

"-but she's not in too good of a shape. So we have to do with what we've got. We find whoever we find first. And we stick together until we find everybody." Sonic finished.

"I still can't believe they went to see the cat women without _me_." whined Danny.


	14. Chapter 14 Another Promise

"So…" said Shadow. "What's wrong?" Kat looked into his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay." she whispered.

"What?! Why wouldn't I be?" he said surprised.

"You remember Maria… Right?" Kat stepped back, letting him go again. He looked surprised.

"I- uh… Yeah, but. How did you find out?"

"I was in the security area, it's not to far from here. I.. It must've been really sad. I'm so sorry!" Kat was in tears again.

"I-I'm okay! Really, just… Stop with the crying, will you?" Kat looked at him angrily.

"You don't let anyone feel for you, do you! You don't want to show weakness because of your stupid title! You want!" Kat ran off, crying. A photo fell out of her hand. It was of him and Maria. She was holding a flower, while Shadow was smiling shyly in the background. Shadow looked at the picture for a while.

"where did… Never mind." Shadow skated off after her.

------------------

"Leave me alone, Mephiles. I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh, well, what happened to our little game?" he teased darkly.

"I quit!" Mephiles laughed.

"That's to bad. You can't. It doesn't end." Mephiles shot out his hand to grab her. She dodged it.

"It doesn't?" she dodged his hands again.

"It never did." he said, hoping to distract her.

"So, you took me from my friends for yourself?"

"No! Open your eyes! You can't possibly be so positive or blind!" He said, he nearly had her. "Would you just come quietly? You seem as if you're in a rush to leave anyway."

"No! I'm sick of you taking advantage of me! I really don't want to do this!" Mephiles laughed again.

"Do what?"

"I thought we could be friends maybe, but apparently your to much of a hot head! Maybe this will cool you down a bit.."

"Wha-…!!!!!!" Mephiles was kicked in the stomach. He coughed, and blood trickled down his chin.

"You little brat.." He wiped his mouth, eyes full of hate, now. She closed her eys and did a round-house kick straight to his head. He was sent flying into the wall. He clutched his head with both hands.

"What the hell was that!?!" he spat angrily.

"I'm going to have to agree.. What was that?" Kat turned and gasped. Her face flushed, then she turned back to face Mephiles. She closed her eyes and ran off again.

"Kat! Wait!" yelled Shadow. He went after her, but as soon as he got to the corner of the hallway, he realized she was long gone.

-----

Kat had ran into a room about five minutes later. That was the fastest she had ever gone. And she wasn't even breathing hard. She pressed herself against the wall, watching Shadow go by through the dusty window moments later. She sighed in relief before turning to see where she was.

It was dusty, like the rest of the place. The blanket was on the floor, and the pillow was thrown across the room. There was an old stereo in the corner of the room, surrounded by CD's, most of which were rock, but there were a couple classical too. There was a teddy bear on the dresser, which was sitting on top of a mirror. Kat smiled and picked it up. It's fur was silky and smooth. She put it back.

"This must've been Shadow's room…" She smiled and walked out into the hallway. She found herself humming about 20 minutes after she had started walking. She stopped as she walked into a hallway with a glass cover over it instead of the regular silver. She gawked at the stars above her. She stood still in the middle of it for a while, just gazing at the stars. She nearly jumped when sherealized that this place… Was right next to the moon. She looked at it, it seemed to glow slightly, but not as bright as it seemed down on earth at home.

The moon just seemed to slip by in a mesmerizing fashion. Then she looked back at the Earth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" muttered Shadow. Kat looked over to see him. She nodded. She could see the earth reflecting in his eyes. Kat forgot how angry she was at him.

"I'm home.. But I'm still a rabbit." she muttered, lack of actual sleep fogging her thoughts. "I like it better this way anyway." she muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, listening to the hum of reawakening machinery.

"Have you ever seen a lunar rainbow?"

"Nope."

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15 Chocolate Chip Bannana

Kat opened her eyes. She could only remember a blurry part of what happened last night. She could remember a promise… Something about a lunar rainbow. She could also remember being with Shadow for a while, close. And somehow Mephiles too… Oh yeah. He was still on the floor when we came past him…

Kat sat up, letting the satin blue blankets fall. She stretched her arms and looked around sleepily. The walls and ceiling were painted a sky blue, the ceiling had a light assortment of sponged on clouds. There was a giant teddy bear in the corner of the room, much like the one in Shadow's room. Kat slipped out of bed, and headed towards the mirror. She tripped.

Kat looked in the mirror to see a rabbit with terribly messed up hair, Her fur was scruffy, and there were a couple leaves stuck in her hair still from the dog-boy-with-gigundo-sword incident. Kat giggled. She was in a pair of pajama's hat were way to big. She grabbed the hairbrush by the bear and brushed out her tangled mess. She cleaned out the hairbrush afterwards, putting it back, then dashed out the door.

When she finally found Shadow, she skidded to a stop b his side.

"Morning Shadow!" (Morning person, obviously)

"Morning…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Other side of the walkway… Left"

"M'nkay! Tahanks! Be there in ten!" she smiled and then ran off.

"Whatever…" he yawned once more and Kat was completely out of sight. It wasn't long before she found it. She dashed through a pair of double doors.

"Let's see…" she was fishing through the fridge, throwing out stuff that expired long, long, looong ago. There was a small 'thunk'. Kat turned to see an old robot dropping a basket off.

"Oh!" It was a robot they forgot to turn off… He must be running off of old instructions. Kat wanted to laugh about the little things they miss all the time, but she had breakfast to make. She grabbed the milk and several other fixings.

By the time Shadow finally arrived, Kat had made enough pancakes to feed an army. (Well, almost an army.) She smiled as he came in through the doors. He was much more awake now.

"Here you go!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, thanks…" he said, as Kat stuck a form into the top of a stack. She watched him as he went to one of the tables of the cafeteria, which was wiped off of dust, unlike all the other empty tables. Kat placed a plate in-front of him as he sat down.

There was a small beep from the watch as Kat sat down across from Shadow. He opened his watch, a fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

"Shadow? Jeez! How long--… Those had better not be pancakes. Oh crap! He's going bi-polar on us!"

"Pancakes? He better bring me some."

"I have more!" Kat popped up behind Shadow, who managing not to choke from the surprise well enough.

"Ahem? So, what did you find?" Shadow said, getting back to business.

"Uh, nothing really. We went through so many doors, we stopped keeping count on 234… Or was it 235? Anyway, they all had people missing. So we told them we'd help them." Shadow nearly swallowed his fork.

"YOU WHAT?!?" he yelled.

"Chew, then swallow. Oh yeah, and the forks aren't all too edible…" Kat reminded him. There were several snickers. Shadow crossed his eyes and looked down at what was left of his pancakes.

"Come on, seriously? Sorry, Shad. Tucker and Vlad went missing again. I have good idea of where they went off to… Come back ASAP, okay?" The screen went blank. Shadow looked up in the akward silence.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yep, soon as you finish your breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Silver, and Danny were hunched over a map.

"Did we check this one out?" said Silver, poking at a door.

"I think so, wasn't that the one where the kids were named after deserts?"

"No, no. That one had the little blue people in it, remember?

"Oh! that's right!" the boy's debate was interrupted by a flash of yellow light.

Kat and Shadow re-appeared. Shadow had a chaos emerald in one hand, as Kat held on to his other arm.

"Shadow! Good to see ya! Now, did you bring me some pancakes?" said Sonic. Kat waved a large plasic container filled with leftovers. The container was passed around, followed by ravenous eating.

"Hmm… So do you do requests?" asked Vlad, leaning in between Shadow and Kat. Kat started giggling.

"Don't make me deck you." Vlad backed off immediately.

"So, what do we do now, Kat?"

"M-me?"

"That was the point of looking for you… So, yeah."

"Oh… Okay. Lets go see Ayu first."

"We can communicate with her on our watches."

"Oh… Aheh… I knew that. Silver, can I borrow yours?"

"Ack! What? Get you own!" he snapped. He got several menacing glares. "I mean, sure, go ahead!"

"Thanks!" she said brightly as Silver handed her his watch. She flicked it open.

"Hi! Ayu, I was wondering if you could give us some updates?"

"Hi, Kat. Sure thing," the voice answered.

"Well, so far we know people are missing from every world. We need to know where Het is holding them."

"Each world? This is bad. Very bad… This could cause a disruption in the fabrics that hold us apart. It could make all of our worlds merge, into the void. And if we're lucky, if the people aren't put back in time, we could face _just_ an explosion that could kill us all."


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal

"Mass explosion, huh? Isn't it Sahdow who usually causes that?" said Sonic, Casually. Shadow whacked him upside the head.

"So, do you know where they're being held?" Shadow asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Actually, it keeps on moving, somehow. So I have no way of identifying what it is, and how they're being held there." Kat seemed deep in thought.

"Animation holes!" Kat snapped her fingers. "They can appear anywhere!" Kat got several looks. "You see, they're holes cartoons throw down and jump into them, I'm not sure where they lead to, but I don't think anyone really does. It's the perfect hiding place! They appear as black holes, and they aren't very big, so one at a time is we find one." There was a long silence.

"You're weird."

"No, she might have something here. Before we didn't believe in smurfs until we met each other and went to different worlds, right?" said Sonic.

"I have to congratulate you, that's the most logical thing I've heard come from you." Shadow commented.

"Uh, thanks?"

"But here's another question, how will we know if we find it, especially in Het's place? It's all black."

"Simple, we hear a yell of surprise and we know someone's found it." Said Sahdwo.

"A yell…? Oh! Oh crap. That's not funny." said Silver, nervously.

"I think he's being serious."

"I am too…"

"Well, I don't want to fall in by myself…" whispered Kat. "I… Don't want to be alone again." Kat shivered.

"Don't worry, we'll keep close." said Danny. Kat looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." she returned to looking at the rest of the group. "Het's place is probably the best place to start. Do you think you can Chaos Control us there?"

"I don't think. I know. CHAOS CONTROL!" they were all suddenly surrounded in black.

"Which way should we-. Look!" Sonic pointed into the darkness.

Mephiles appeared.

"Hello, again." he said darly.

"Mephiles, we don't want a relapse, now do we?" said Shadow, challenging him. Kat's eyes widened and she stared down at her feet.

"There won't be."

"Aww! C'mon! No stupid games anymore? You aren't going to tell her you're playing tag now?" Mephiles glared at Shadow, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were surrounded by faceless. Kat closed her eyes, and looked up slowly. She re-opened them, this time they were narrowed at where Mephiles once stood. He disappeared again.

"Going ghost!" Both Danny and Vlad went to their ghost forms.

"Ready, guys?"

"And gal!" added Kat, as the started kicking the faceless zombies. She sent a few of them flying as Sonic started doing his version of bowling. Shadow did a chaos spear which sent several of them exploding at once. Danny and Vlad were now in the fight too.

Kat's hands were in theose of a faceless. She pulled herself up and kicked him in the stomach. Kat felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to look into a pair of cold red eyes.

Shadow pulled his curled up fist back and it hit her right in the face. She staggered back and fell. He smiled evilly.

"You cause too much trouble." He said. He laughed in a way that wasn't his own. He looked down at the girl, she looked weak, unlike what she was moments ago, shirt stained in blood.

He grabbed her and disappeared, using Shadow's capability of chaos control.

"Well, I don't know about you, Kat, but-… Kat?" Tucker looked around wildly. "where'd she go?"


	17. Chapter 17 Animation holes

Tucker looked down where he last saw her. There was a glistening deep red on the floor.

"Danny?" Danny floated down by Tucker's side.

"What?" Tucker pointed. "Is that?"

"That's blood… Oh. Oh crap… Where's Kat? Shadow! Uh, oh God…" Danny muttered. He felt sick, almost as if he swallowed that ecto goop. He pointed at the glistening liquid on the floor as Shadow approached.

"Kat…?" it seemed as if time completely stopped. The sickening question was replaced by rage. The burning re-engulfed.

Th faceless Sahdow had dragged over gulped. Shadow tossed it into the crowd of more faceless. Hatred burned in his eyes. This time, she was not okay. He knew it. He picked up another faceless by the throaght and slammed him into another one. He then skated off, running over anything in his way.

"He will pay… Pay until every last ounce of his blood is spilling on the floor…"

------------

Every part of her was aching, an her shirt was sopping wet… But with what? Kat clutched her shirt, ans pulled her hand up to her face to look.

"Oh." Now she had remembered. Why? Kat sat up and looked around to see she was laying on toys… And empty pie pans? Kat turned to see that she was sitting next to a candle… That's not a candle! Kat scrambled up and slipped down the hill, toys and pans shifting underneath her.

BOOM.

Kat fell face first into a pie pan, but this one was not empty. Kat didn't try to open her eyes. She sat up, and the pan fell into her lap. The cream dripped from her chin and face.

"Kat? Is that you? Oh its good to see a familiar face! Did the boys find you? Is that-.. blood?"

"I think… Oh! Hey Rouge!" Rouge came down to join the other two.

"So did the boys find you?"

"Yeah, but something terrible's going to happen if we don't get home soon."

"Okay, but while we're at it, meet our friends first?" Kat nodded. "Okay, this is Jerry." The brown mouse on her shoulder remained un-noticed till now. It waved, Kat waved back.

"So where are-," Kat was lead to the top of another hill. "I've got to meet everyone?" there they were, all the missing people. Rouge laughed.

"I've only met half." she said, grabbing Kat's arm and sliding down the hill once more.

"Hi, Rouge!" said a tall grey and white rabbit.

"Hi, Buggs. This is Kat, she's a friend of mine." Kat waved awkwardly. Buggs held out his hand, and Kat foolishly took it.

"Augh!" Kat felt a sharp zap go through her. "What was that?!"

"That, was one of the gags around here." he winked as katlooked at her throbbing hand.

"Ow… Uh… okay." Kat muttered.

"See ya around, kid!" called the rabbit as she was dragged off by Rouge. Kat looked around at all the people, but froze when she saw Mephiles. He looked back at her but quickly looked away.


	18. Chapter 18 My Apologies, Sir!

_I can remember last night perfectly… She'd promised to see a lunar rainbow with me next time we go to Earth… But she won't be able to see another sunrise thanks to that despicable lowlife… She had been do close to me no matter how angry, or badly I acted… And she forgot her anger so quickly… Why?_

Shadow went even faster, if it was possible. He dodged or nailed faceless in the head with precise skill. Her face flashed before him once more. Shadow cut a faceless in half with another chaos spear. He was now more determined than ever.

-------

"Hold on… I'll meet everyone at my own pace, okay?"

"Fine..." Rouge sighed. "Oh hey, Jessica!" Rouge went to join the others as Kat turned to see Mephiles again.

"Mephiles, about last night-." Mephiles was still sitting in a metal fold up chair.

"Gloating? I don't want to hear it."

"I;m sorry." he turned his head to look at her.

"What?" he was confused.

"I sohuldn't have kicked you. I was under a lot of pressure." He laughed.

"You're really stupid."

"What? I come to apologize and you call me stupid?!"

"You're saying sorry after I kidnapped you more than twice, and tried to kill you. I find that slightly entertaining." he explained.

"Hmph! Fine, don't accept it!" she turned and went back to socialize. He laughed once again as she stomped off.

"Helloooo nurse!" she heard a voice call. Kat crossed her eyes and made sure her skirt didn't ride up. When she blinked she saw a little… Well, actually, she couldn't tell what it was. But it was short, wore a red cap, and a blue turtleneck. He jumped into her arms.

"My name's Wakko, what's yours?" Kat blushed.

"Kat now-,"

"Me-yow!"

"Oh jeez. Does this guy belong to anybody? Brother, parents..?

"He's me bro- well hellooo nurse!" another one, but he wore brown slacks instead, and he was taller. The other one was now clinging to her too. Her eye twitched.

"Help, please?"

"Sure thing!" Rouge walked by and winked. That really did the trick. Both of them were now hounding after Rouge. She went air-born, but the boys still went after her on the ground.

"Hey!" Kat turned her head. "You're Kat, right? Amy's been telling us that you've been through a lot of trouble, lately. Mind letting me and my friends in on it?" Kat saw a blue rabbit, he was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt. He looked like Buggs, but shorter.

"Uh, sure."

"Great! C'mon! Oh yeah, my name's Buster." he said, leading Kat to a group of people. She gulped.

"Uh, well…"

---------------------

"… Then I woke up here. Rouge showed me around…. And I guess that's it." Kat looked around to see more people than were originally there. Even Mephiles was there, but he didn't have a look of horror on his face like the others did.

Kat looked at her feet in the silence.


	19. Chapter 19 Utter Chaos!

"Well," Buster stood up. "I think we should help her." there were several yeses, but not as many people being silent.

"If we don't, we're all doomed." he added, then there were several enthusiastic heck yeahs. Kat stood up and looked over at Mephiles, smiling. Mephiles scowled then returned into the crowd.

"I'll get the flyers together and look for an exit."

"And I'll get some people with gag skills together too, we're gonna make this a riot!" Kat smiled as everyone disappeared, looking for gags and an exit. She turned, and was face to face with Mephiles.

"M-mephiles! You tell Het and I'll-…"

"You'll what? Stutter me to death? Nail me in the face with a pie?" Mephiles smiled dryly.

"I put Buggs in charge…" she muttered, just so Mephiles and the nearby Buster could hear. Mephiles turned his head just to see Buster's tail disappearing.

"They won't be able to do anything anyway…" he muttered. Then they both disappeared, leaving just a pair of worried brown eyes behind.

--------

Kat was on all fours, shaking and shuddering violently. There was laughter, a familiar, dark laugh.

"What is this?" she asked. She felt as if she were dipped in ice water. Her words came out but she could barely hear them.

"It is the end, and the beginning of a new future!" he cackled. Kat groaned in agony. "Ah, just in time." Shadow skidded to a stop.

"Kat!" he yelled, his words echoed faintly inside her aching head.

"The worlds are finally joining into one…" Shadow ignored him and went to her side.

"Are you alright?" She couldn't answer him, she was to cold. She couldn't move except for her violent shivers.

"What did you do to her?!" he shouted angrily. Het tsked him.

"It's not what I did, it's what I'm doing to stop us all from being destroyed." Het put one of his hands out in-front of him. Then Shadow was blown back several yards until he hit an invisible wall. He dropped like a stone but stood up as soon as he could. Next to him was a large machine, connected to two pods, much like the one in the Ark. The seven chaos emeralds were inside it, as well as the master emerald.

"What's this?!"

"You'll find out." Mephiles re-appeared.

"You again!" Shadow yelled in anger. Het transformed to look like Shadow.

"No… You're the one who took my… You tricked her, again, didn't you?!"

"You could say that." said the mirror perfect image of Shadow. "Or your friend's stupidity rubbed off on her. Actually, I have a lot to thank you for. For bringing her back here, as well as you coming too."

"What do you mea- Kuh!" Shadow was punched in the stomach by his double. Shadow staggered backwards, but was punched in the stomach over and over again within the next few seconds. His double was surprisingly fast… And strong. With one final blow, Shadow was slammed into the wall. A mechanical arm came out of nowhere and placed Kat into one of the pods before Shadow blacked out. Soon he was placed in the other one himself.

Mephiles hesitantly pulled a lever, indicating that the machine was to come to its use. Different colored jolts of electricity went between the emeralds, Then all seven of them had steady streams of the electricity from each of the emeralds leading to the master emerald. Shadow clenched his fists and beads of sweat formed on his face as Kat started yelling in agony.

A satisfied smile slipped across the mirror-shadow's face.

"Soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20 Its the big one!

"I don't know about you, Danny, but these just won't stop! This is getting obnoxious…" said Sonic, knocking down more faceless with another spin-dash.

"Tired? I'm beyond that! What about you, Silver? Silver?"

"Silver? Oh, he's here taking a nap. Silver! Wake up!"

"Skrk! Huh? What? Is it over yet?" he asked sleepily.

"No! and it definetly wont be until you get up and help!" Silver jumped up. Soon a flailing faceless glowed blue, and began to float. It was moments before it was being used as a baseball bat, sending other confused faceless flying.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Tucker, pointing.

"I belive… That is an arm." everyone froze.

"Holy crud! Rouge?" said Sonic. He rushed over and pulled up a frustrated bat.

"Thanks, Sonic." said Rouge, thankfully.

"Sonic? Move it! I'm next!" Amy's hand came up, and Danny took it this time. She was lifted up almost effortlessly. "You're not Sonic. Oh! There you are!" Amy turned and trapped Sonic in a death-grip bear hug.

"Oh, Sonic! I was so worried!" she began to kiss him all over the face as Rouge and the others started helping people up.

"You guys don't happen to know that little rabbit, to ya?" said a tall, grey rabbit. Sonic nodded. Bugs frowned.

"Some hedgehog took her. He had these strange eyes. Before I could help her, they were both gone." The faceless Silver was using as a bat dropped with a sickening crunch.

"Where did he take her?"

"Probably to the Het, from what we heard."

"Well, then. We're going to just have to crash this little party, then, aren't we?"

-------------------------------

Mephiles was watching the machine, the flickers of electricity running through the wires, the power pulsing from the chaos emeralds. It was very over-whelming.

"See that glow?" said Het, snapping Mephiles back into reality. "When he goes super, the machine will force a massive chaos control. Since we're in the Void, the times in all of the dimensions will freeze, and then become one. The machine will force the Chaos Contortion out of the idiot girl. The chaos emeralds will magnify it. The contortion will be so bad that the explosion will cease to exist." Het seemed to be glowing in pride, though his Shadow form made it look kind of strange. "Then the worlds will all merge as one, and since I am the ruler of the void, I will be the ruler of this planet. But in your terms; no boom, and me ruler." Het said, still smiling with Shadow's face. Somehow her voice came out perfectly clear over Kat's screaming.

Suddenly, Shadow's black fur became platinum. The glow reflected on their faces. A pulsing throb came through the air. It continued in great waves. Shadow's/Het's eyes went wide with excitement, as Mephiles's did in surprise.

DA-DOUMSH---

Both felt like their heads were about to implode.

SHAAAAAAAAAA---!!!

Then they felt as airy as could be, their colors went negative, only their eye color didn't change. Then every seemed to pull, twist, and change. Suddenly, the wall's were made of gleaming silver metal instead of the black eternal nothingness. Everything had changed. The two returned to their normal colors.

"Hahaha! Look, Mephiles! This planet is at least twice the size of those pathetic human's Sun! Just imagine how big our Sun will be!" Het was his faceless self now, waving his map in joy. "My plan has no flaw!" Mephiles put on a fake smile, looking at his now massive home planet.

Shadow was his normal color now, blood still dripping down the side of his face. As soon as his ear twitched, Mephiles high-tailed it out of there.

Shadow tried to sit up, but banged his head on the glass. He cursed before kicking it open. He sat up, rubbing his head. He wiped the blood off of his face a while later, and turned his head to look at the other pod.

"Kat…?" He muttered. He looked back at Het, his sleepy look was replaced by one of twisted fury.


	21. Chapter 21 The grand Staircase

"Is that everyone?" asked Sonic, pulling up the last one.

"Yeah, it should be."

"Okay… What's that?" the were strange pulsing waves.

"Uh-oh!"

DA-DOOOOOOOOOOUMSH---

There were several yells of despair.

SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---!!!!

Everyone opened their eyes at the same time. Only they didn't see their friends anymore. They saw the place where they were before entering the Void. "Home?"

Danny opened his watch. The screen was white.

"I want you to listen, and closely. I can only say this once…" Danny's screen wasn't the only one showing this. Several more screens were displaying this message as well. In fact, thousands.

----------------

The was an unearthly silence. Shadow leaped over the side of his pod, deciding to forget about Het. He walked over to the other pod cautiously. He closed his eyes, waiting for something. He slowly opened his eyes as he opened the pod. There was a sickening silence once more. His heart dropped like a stone. He felt as if he were wondering in the dark and missed that last step, dropping painfully into the black, nothing there to break his fall except the ragged never-ending stairs.

It was empty. The end. For her, the story had finished it's last page.

"No…" Shadow glared into the empty grey. He closed his eyes, making the silence last longer. He turned and yelled an un-speakably bad word in the echoing room. His fury was dropped when he realized he was alone. Just like he had been before. Just like… Always. Just like he'd remember her face. Every detail. Always.

End.

(not always.)


	22. Update

Update

Update! For the Void readers of 1 and 2, there is a THIRD! Please read and comment!


End file.
